Harry & Dudley's new life
by angeldust889
Summary: Dumbledore leaves Harry at the Dursley's expecting him to be awfully abused by the magic hating family. What did Lily secretly do before her death which changes everything for her son? Will Ron (Harry's friend for the moment) be able to steal from Harry as demanded of him by Dumbledore and Molly. Dumbledore/Ron/Molly bashing.
1. Lily's visit

**Here's the first chapter and I hope you like it. I decided to write a story where Harry is loved by the Dursleys. Please read and review love Angel x**

Petunia sat on the couch crying clutching the box to her chest. It was huddled this way that Vernon found her. "It is done Vernon they have died and I am sure Harry will be left with us here. These stones light up to show who is alive and dead and it shows that he is alive. Do you remember what Lily asked me to do when she gave me this box?" she asked Vernon still crying. He too was shedding a few tears. "I do indeed and I promise you my sweet flower that once it is done and he is here with us we will do all she has asked of us!" he said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 **Flashback:**

" _James please sit down a moment we need to talk!" said Lily smiling at him. "Yes my Lily flower what is it?" he asked her when she looked somber. "I have placed a magical tracking and summoning in Peters arm. I want him to be able to be summoned here should we come under attack by any one. I didn't tell him I did it as I didn't want to scare him away from being our secret keeper. I trust Peter with my life I just want to be extra sure. Please give me a magical vow you won't tell Peter or anyone what I've done and this does include Sirius and Remus as well!" she said seriously._

 _It was then that James looked at his wife in a new light. He could completely see why she had done it even if he seriously didn't agree with it. "I James Charlus Potter do hereby swear on my magic and life that I will tell no one of the tracking and summoning devices on Peter so mote it be!" he said as he glowed golden to show it had taken affect. "Now James stay here with Harry and stay safe I must go out now for a few hours but I will be back. I need to make amends with Petunia if it's the last thing I do!" she said as he agreed to let her go but come back in exactly five hours time as being out of the house any longer was a serious issue._

 _She aparated whilst disillusioned to number 4 Privet Drive holding the box and checking that no one was looking made herself visible once again. She rang the doorbell which Petunia answered with a slight sneer. Lily burst into floods of tears and threw herself at Petunia who looked shocked the core. "Tuney I am so very sorry for everything. I love you with all my heart and I don't care that you hate me I've always looked up to you. Please I need to speak to you about my son Harry" she said as she came into the living room where Vernon was holding Dudley. A look from Petunia silenced any protest he may have made._

" _Lily my dear sister I love you too. I always have although I've resented you for being different and special unlike me! Mum and dad always reminded me that although they loved me I'd never be as special as you before they passed" she said as Vernon nodded as if to agree with all she was saying. "In our world Tuney there is an evil wizard the most evil of them all called Lord Voldermort or as he is known in normal terms Tom Marvolo Riddle. He has heard a prophecy or basically a prediction about his future death and believes it pertains to us and our son. We have had no choice but to go into hiding in a safe magically protected house. However I fear he may still find and kill us should someone betray our location to him. I need you to promise me that should he ever succeed in killing James and I but Harry should survive that you will love him as your own son" she said as Petunia now cried with her._

" _I love you Lily and I don't want you to go! Oh Vernon! Of course we will do all in our care to mind and love your son as though he were our own Dudders. What do you need us to do in the instance that this should happen?" she asked shakily tears spilling from her eyes._

" _This box has three magical life gem stones on it which currently glow red. When the colour goes from any one of these stones it means one of us has died. The smallest stone represents Harry. Should it remain alight and ours go out you will know that he will be alive and as predicted he will be delivered to you by Albus Dumbledore I am guessing. Albus Dumbledore means well in all he does and says however sometimes does things he genuinely believes are for the greater good which do more harm then good. In this box you will find a blue coloured sack which has four potion vials inside it. Two of these are green and two are clear. You will find inside a timer which will time for a minute and a half. You are to feed Dudley and Harry the green potion and set the timer. After the timer has ended to show you that the time is up waste no time in pouring the clear vial into each of their mouths. It will and I repeat will save their lives. You must be prepared as after they drink the green potion things will get very scary but they need to get extremely scary in order to get better in the long run for everyone." Here she paused to see that Petunia had understood everything and once she made Petunia swear to do as she had asked she moved on._

" _Next you will see a black pouch in here. This pouch has been magically designed to remain the same size while holding everything of importance no matter what size it is. In here you will find a library of books of which Harry is to have and read. This includes journals of both myself and James. There will be diaries from school explaining all about school and how it was for us. In these journals he will find out how to do spells and things and how everything at school works. In this sack also we will contain a lot of money which only he can access but use for everyone he chooses to. It will be magical money from the Potter family vault which can be used by anyone Harry decides to buy things such as clothes, toys, broomsticks for when he's older and books and so on for school. At eleven years old he'll get a letter like me and will have to get potions ingredients, a wand, some robes, a pet and a trunk and so on like I did in my youth. Inside the black pouch there will be a silver bowl which is shiny and this is called a pensive. This item allows him to view memories of us which are inside the red case which comes out with the pensive. Each memory is numbered and dated. Each memory is a white fluid which must be poured into the bowl and then looked at by placing ones head into the bowl. You will then go into the memory you are viewing so you can experience it in surround sound and 3D. Harry cannot use a wand outside of school as this will have the magical trace on it and so should he use this in front of you he will be caught for breaking the law. However he can use wandless magic unaffected from a young age and we advise you to read up on what it is and teach him to the best of your ability how to use it" she paused here again._

" _Now in order to get these things out he had to tap on the sack with his finger and say clearly give me the and then the item he wants. Alternatively he can use the summoning charm of accio and then whatever the item is afterwards. Now in the third sack which is red in colour you will find a summoning stone with my magical signature on it. You are to use this to summon him to you by pressing this button here and keep here Mr Peter Brian Pettigrew. The stone will ensure he can't leave and don't be surprised id he turns into a rat as the stone will keep him rooted to the spot as the Aurors come for him. While he is here you are to make him drink this clear substance here. As he will be frozen he'll have no choice but to tell everyone the truth about what he has done. This bottle will destroy itself two minutes after use so you cannot be caught. I trust Peter but not as much as anyone else and should we die he will be responsible for it and I want justice. You are to activate it which will alert the Aurors or magical police that he is here and they will come and take him away. I have encoded in this summoning stone a memory which they are to view. It will explain that he was our secret keeper and that should this be used it will mean he is a death eater and betrayed us to Tom Riddle. I will be using a magical vow to prove that this memory is indeed genuine."_

 _She was looking at Vernon and Petunia who were looking at her with tears in their eyes as they understood all they had to do in the future. Petunia saw the utter love Lily had for her in her heart after all this time and she was only sorry she had been so petty years ago. You only to get to live once and she had wasted all this time she could have had with her sister. She would regret it for the rest of her life however at least now they had made amends and peace and so on. Vernon too was happy to see the sisters reunite as he knew how secretly depressed Petunia had always been without her sister in her life._

" _Next I need you to do the hardest thing I have ever asked of anyone. I need you to please both sign this contract which from now on makes you Harry's legal guardian in the muggle or as you call it normal world and the magical world. When people in the muggle or non magical world sign off letters to say their children can go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they are allowing it's principal Albus Dumbledore to have full magical guardianship of their children. This means he can make decisions of every kind in their place for their children. Dumbledore is a good friend to me however I will not allow him to control Harry in this way. I am concerned he will start to say something about the greater good as he usually does and harm Harry unintentionally. He may do nothing but this is just in case. Before Harry leaves for school give him the red potion in the final golden coloured sack here. There are two of these. One for him and one for Dudley. This means that should anyone try to poison our son or indeed block his core or natural talents they will be unsuccessful in doing so. Having said that the persons magic will always tell them they have been successful at cutting of his natural talents and core when it has indeed not. This also includes protection from a loyalty charm and a legillimens charm which enables someone to read your mind and evade your thoughts whether you want them to or not. Please yourself and Vernon are to now drink these optimum health potions of phoenix tears as it will cure any ailment you have making you extremely healthy for all of your lives. And after that drink the red potion each so you too may not be harmed."_

 _Petunia looked at Vernon and they both drank the sweet tasting clear liquid in a few gulps. They glowed white for a moment before Vernon jumped. "Wow I feel so healthy it's unbelievable. My old college back injury is all gone. Now let's drink this red one as I want to be as safe as I can! Thank you so much Lily. I know we've not seen eye to eye because of your daft husband but I thank you so much for caring enough about us to protect us from all harm" he said thankfully downing the red potion with Petunia. It tasted awful and made them both extremely queasy for a moment before it settled down._

" _You will feel a slight vibration coming from the direction of a person should they try to harm you in any way. They will not know that you are aware of what they have planned to do. Petunia please hand this wand to Dudley. I just want to see something. Don't worry he can't harm anyone with it!" she instructed as petunia gave it to him. He grabbed it in his meaty little fist giggling slightly and began to wave it about some gold and red sparks flying from it's end._

" _What does this mean?" asked Petunia taking it back off him and handing it back to Lily. "This means he will be just like Harry and will get a letter at age eleven like Harry. Now it's against the law in our world for anyone to talk about or tell anyone who isn't in their immediate family or someone in the muggle world about magic existing. Having said that you will find a rune which is a pattern which dissolves into the skin in the same bag as the red potion which you are to give the children when they are two years old. It will sink into their arm and automatically prevent them from telling anyone they are not supposed to about it. Now be aware I have not told James I have done any of this as he will not fully support me and frankly the welfare of my son matters more to me then the hurt feelings of a few of his friends. In the bottom of the box you will find our wills. One has been placed in the bank however the original is here so should anyone try to seal it off they will not be able to. It will appear that they have sealed it off but really they haven't. Now I must go as I have been gone long enough. Take good care of my son and remember I'll love you always both of you!" she said hugging and kissing them both before going into their kitchen and leaving for home immediately._

 _When she arrived she found James there cooing over Harry and had been happier then ever that she had secured their sons futures above all else. They fell asleep peacefully that night._

 **End flashback.**

True as Lily had said Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of Number four Privet Drive smirking. His plans were all coming to fruition. They would abuse Harry for sure and he would then come in at age eleven and save Harry from this abuse. He would be his malleable weapon thanking him for freeing him from his prison for a while before he was prepared for his eventual death. Dumbledore would see to it that the young boy died when the time was right in order to destroy Voldermort once and for all. He would gain credit for ridding the world of another dark lord. Should Harry survive he'd have to kill him saying he was going dark and he had no choice. He'd be everyone's hero again. They found Harry on the doorstep and brought him inside to their home. They gave him a nice warm bottle snuggled him by the fire and finally put him to bed in his new crib. They both grabbed the stone pressing the button where Peter was summoned to in the form of a rat in which he turned into a human once more and stayed like that. He was fed the clear liquid which he automatically swallowed once his nose and mouth had been covered. The bottle destroyed itself and the Aurors arrived ten minutes later.

"Who are you ma'am and what's going on here?" said the lead Auror in charge. "Good morning. My name is Mrs Petunia Dursley and sister of Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. She asked me to press this button should this jewel show her to be dead to us. She explained it would go dark if they had died. She said by pressing this stone it would capture their secret keeper Mr Peter Brian Pettigrew. I don't know what this means but she said that if he turned up here it would mean he betrayed them to Voldermort or Tom Marvolo Riddle whoever that is. So here he is!" she said seriously. "Well thank you ma'am. You're sister was the smartest witch of her age and you Mr Pettigrew are supposed to be dead after Sirius Orion Black killed you. Did you reveal the Potters whereabouts to the dark lord?"

"I did and I loved it. I had no choice of course but anything to do my part!"

"Was Sirius Orion Black the secret keeper to the Potters?"

"He was initially but as a prank to you all we changed it to me a few weeks ago. It really fooled you all!" he said laughing evilly and disgusting everyone present.

"Did you frame Sirius Orion Black for killing you and those muggles?"

"I did indeed. He's a disgrace to his family name. I mean he's not even dark. I cut off my own toe and changed into my rat animagus and blew up the street killing all those muggles. I believed that some well earned time in Azkaban would make Sirius as dark as his mother wants him to be. He's not even a true black the scum bag!" he shouted shocking them all.

"Mr Peter Brian Pettigrew you are coming to me to the Ministry and we will have Mr Sirius Orion Black released at once. Minister Bagnold will be interested to hear all you have to say!" he said as he told the Dursley's he'd be back to let them know how things went before informing them they'd done the right thing.

They settled into their breakfast while the Aurors took Peter away barging into the Ministers office where she heard everything straight from Peter Pettigrew's mouth. Barty Crouch Senior was arrested and sent through the veil himself along with his son for trying to have Sirius Orion Black put in jail anyway despite serious evidence he was innocent. Sirius was released and told where Harry was and that under strict instructions from the late Mrs Potter he was safest there. He was told he could visit there once a week using a portkey which would be undetectable by anyone. He agreed and Remus Lupin was called in. They both witnessed Peter having his soul sucked out by a group of dementors before his carcass was thrown through the veil. Remus was shocked but agreed it was best he was dead after what he'd tried to do to everyone including Sirius.

The Aurors returned later on that day. "Ma'am we have just come to inform you that Peter Brian Pettigrew was killed for his crimes this morning. Justice has been done. Now we need to just look at the document which Lily left you stating that you were to be Harry Potter here's guardian as we have a copy of it on file in our archives and I want to check it's validity!" he said as she took out the document showing it to him. "Yes this all seems to be in order. This young boy here killed the dark lord and saved our nation so he is a hero in our world. God bless his soul!" he said kissing Harry's cheek and leaving tears of joy streaming down his face.

As time wore on both boys learned to play together sharing all their toys and a lovely bedroom. Soon they were both two years old and Petunia and Vernon closed the curtains getting out the four potions. They fed both boys the two potions at the same time and turned over the timer while unstopping the other clear vials. Petunia let out a shriek as both boys died clearly before her. As the timer ended she stuffed the clear vials in both boys mouths and watched in shock as a black substance seeped from Harry's scar screaming and making Harry cry really hardly as he and Dudley both came back to life. The black substance screamed and wailed as it eventually formed a bubble shape outside the scar contained in a clear bubble before exploding and dying out. When they looked at Harry once again he had no scar and was now smiling happily at them all as was Dudley who had since calmed down. Next came the runes to prevent them telling anyone about their world which worked a treat. It would be a fun time they would have with both boys that's one sure thing. _Thank you lily for saving my son! I will look after your son as my own I love you!_ She vowed in her head and heart as she looked to the sky in silence.


	2. Learning of the Magical world

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

As time wore on both the boys grew up and soon enough they were three years old. It was at this time that Petunia decided to read one of the books on wandless magic inside the box that Lily had given her. She asked the ever smart Harry to touch the box and summon it for her which he seemed to have no problem doing before running off to play again with Dudley. As Vernon was getting them ready for preschool she went into the hallway kissing both of their cheeks and smiling brightly. She and Vernon had told them they were wizards and could do magic before they had left for preschool but had told them they were not allowed to do magic outside the house otherwise mummy and daddy would get into trouble. Both boys who were deathly afraid of their parents getting into trouble agreed and did nothing bad at all in preschool. It was a testament to their self strength that they were able to keep the magic at bay while in school at least and both Petunia and Vernon were so extremely proud of them.

She settled down by the fire with a cup of tea and opened the book to the section on wandless magic and an introduction to the magical world for muggles who have magical children.

 **Welcome to the Wizarding World by Hannah Elfenstone.**

 _Most children who grow up in magical homes can practice a bit of wandless magic which is untraceable in their spare time if their parents have a enough time to teach them this. Most pureblood families or families where both parents of the children are magical are often too busy to teach their kids of wandless magic on a regular basis and so they only learn whatever they can whenever they can. This means that these children often have a serious advantage over other magical children which is not at all fair in any way. It is my hope to correct that anomaly with this book. There are four other classifications of magical person in our world. If you have two parents which can perform magic like you, you are referred to as a pureblood individual. If you have one magical parent and one non magical you are considered to be a half blood individual. If you have no magical parents you are considered a muggleborn. The term muggle is a term used to describe people who are not magical at all such as the everyday average Brit out there. The last classification of person is called a squib. These are children who have been born to pureblood families but have little or no magic in them. These children are usually seen as a thing of great shame in the family and so it is often the case that these children are left in either the muggle/non magical world and or the magical world to be adopted at a later stage. These squibs usually merge into the muggle way of life getting good jobs and so on or can work here in our magical world in book shops and the like. It is because they have too little magic in them to be able to practice it at a school that they are considered such a taboo thing within themselves._

 _In the magical world there are various rules. One of the most important one is the restriction for the underage use of sorcery. This means that when not at Hogwarts or on the Hogwarts express magic with a wand may never ever be performed until the person is seventeen years old. This is the national age at which people may inherit things from our National Bank Gringotts which can be located at Diagon Alley in London as well as having the magical trace which comes already implanted in every wand removed automatically. When your child buys his or her first wand the magical trace automatically registers deep within your child as well as on the wand they now own. Should your child use wand magic when they are not on board the Hogwarts Express or indeed at Hogwarts School itself they will be expected to come to our Ministry of Magic in London for a hearing. The Ministry of Magic is exactly the same as the British government only it uses magic and has loads of various departments in it. During this hearing our Aurors which are similar to muggle police detectives will find out how the incident of magic occurred. It is here it will be determined whether to imprison the offender or to just fix the situation and let them go with a serious warning. Imprisonments usually only happen when extremely serious spells have been used. In a fair and just society no one ever goes to jail for a minor curse._

 _Earlier I mentioned Diagon Alley which can be located on Charring Cross Road between the record shop and the book shop via the public house there which goes by the name of The Leaky Cauldron. Should your child be magical and you for example are not you will still see and be able to enter the pub with your family. Once inside the pub you will need to approach the bar and state that you are muggleborn and wish to enter Diagon Alley. The barman will take you out back and tap on the wall in a pattern you should take note of with his wand. This will open up the alleyway to you. The Alleyway will be full to the brim of various shops and it is advised that you don't go to an area at the far end around the corner called Nocturne Alley as this area is known for selling and dealing in various dark artifacts and dangerous items which should be of no interest to a good wizard. Having said that this alley is not all bad as you can find some rare treasures there. It is just advised that you don't go there too often. The bank Gringotts will be the huge white marble building at the end of the lane. It is run inside by goblins and everyone has a vault inside which is accessed by key or touch of just the individual whose vault it is.._

 _Goblin's are not known for their friendly manner however they are the most advanced at keeping important family documents and money secure. Each persons own vault may be accessed only by them and or their magical legal guardian or someone they say can enter it only with their permission. When approaching a counter with a goblin on it, it is the most polite thing to address them as such. **"May your rivers always flow with blood of your enemies!"** This sounds brutal I know but to a goblin it is the highest form of respect which is something that not many people remember. Goblin's are extremely violent with people who do them wrong however they sincerely protect and care deeply for someone who remembers to use the polite customs of old as so many thoughtless wizards forget and are often rude with them. When you have said this they will generally reply with the phrase **"May your vaults indeed be overflowing in rivers of gold!"** or a slight variation of this. By saying this he will be acknowledging that he respects you and will give you his full respect and support. If you are not magical yourself for example when your children are magical it is at this point that you can explain this to them and they will indeed be most impressed that you have taken the time to learn of their customs despite everything._

 _Every family has it's own specified vault or account manager and so they will be able to bring you to him. He will then do all your legal deeds for you, accessing various files for you, investing in various businesses and telling you all about your money and possessions and so on. In our world if you are named as a friend of the Goblin Nation it means that the Goblins will do all in their power to keep you, your family and everything you have with them safe at all costs. This is one of our highest honours and it is most rare that this happens. To raise a wand in their bank for whatever reason without asking if you may do so first is against Goblin Laws and you could find yourself in a lot of trouble should you choose to do this. The Goblin nation have special healers or medical doctors associated with each family and these healers take care of the welfare and well being of each family member. In our world we have a hospital which is known as Saint Mungos which can treat every malady possible if your Gringotts healer cannot be located. There are various ways to transport magically around our world of which I'll get into now._

 _First off we have flooing. This is a type of travel which involves stepping into a fireplace of your choice while it is not lighting and throwing green powder which we call floo powder on the ground. As you throw the powder on the ground state very clearly where you would like to go and it will take you there in a short burst of green flames. These will not hurt you and it is a quick way of traveling. Everyone can pay a price for the Goblins of Gringotts bank to send a team of specialists over to your home so you may travel to and from our world using the floo system to which your own fireplace will now be connected. This ensures that you can reach Platform nine and three quarters, St Mungos, Diagon Alley or anywhere you wish to in a flash. Each and every fireplace has a name such as Diagon Alley which will take you to the Leaky Cauldron and so on. Your own personal fireplace will have a password you may use to enter your home once again and only this password will take you home there. If you tell the Goblins your password of choice they will set it in place and are duty bound to tell no one of what it is. Should a Goblin break this code of secrecy he will be murdered by his comrades for betraying a trust in you. It is the natural way they do things and is not something to be frowned upon by us mere wizards._

 _The second mode of transport is flight which can take place on a broomstick which is the most common method or can take place also on an animal which can fly. The third and final method is called aparation and this is the thought of exactly where you want to be and popping to that location. You can once you are good enough at it bring others with you. We recommend a few weeks practice at home with this one before trying it out. With this you need only think of a place and pop there. This can be very noisy so I recommend casting a silent charm on yourself before you leave. It is not advised but I personally don't like the boom noise that comes with apparition. This will silence it so you may pop from location to location without making so much noise. Apparition can make people feel extremely nauseous and even vomit as you are pulled inside out from your belly button in order to reach your destination in seconds. You must focus exactly on where you wish you to go and think with determination. When you are ready to leave you must stand with your wand raised and spin on the spot leaving in a pop. This form of travel although uses a wand never registers as underage magic in the Ministry of magic._

 _In our ministry or government we have a body called the Wizengamot. This contains the heads of the most important and oldest family members and this is where they meet to vote on or decide on new laws. Each family such as Muggins and Nott etc have a seat there and so this is how they can then vote either in favour of or against a certain law. This party is the party which oversees anyone on trial and votes together on how to punish the accused. The head or judge of this group of people is called The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and it is his or her role to preside over these cases and decide what verdict should be taken. It is this person's job to control the situation seeing to it that everyone votes correctly. The current Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or simply Albus Dumbledore._

 _The police in our society are called Aurors and each Auror goes through three years of extremely intensive missions and training in order to become fully qualified. We have a set of three curses in our world which are called the unforgivable curses because they are against the law to use on anyone at any point. The first spell is called the Crutiatus Curse and this is cast by calling out the word Crucio with much feeling. This curse tortures the individual which it is aimed at from the inside out in searing pain beyond measure. The second curse is called the Imperious and it it cast by calling out the charm Imperio. With this curse you can take control of someone's mind making them do and say as you want them to for as long as it is used on them. The person will have no choice but to do as you ask them no matter if it is stealing something or cursing someone to death. The last and most heinous of these unforgivable curses is called the killing curse. To use this curse the words Avada Kedavra are used while your wand is pointed at the individual. This is green in colour and causes instant death upon impact. Anyone to have found using these spells is automatically sent through the veil of death or to jail for their crimes. There is a reason these are unforgivable and so you should under no circumstances use these at all._

 _Our currency is in Galleons, Sickles and knuts. One galleon is equal to four pounds and ninety seven pence. With one galleon you can by an awful lot of things. Money is not the same in our world so do not be surprised if you don't spend a lot of pounds but get lots of merchandise for your money. One Sickle is equal to twenty nine pence. Lastly one Knut is equal to one penny. Often times something may cost you one galleon a few sickles and a few knuts. In our world everyone wears wizarding robes and a conical hat of some description. I would advise non magical parents to get robes and a hat of some kind to wear in our world so you can go about your business unnoticed by people who may want to do you harm or question you too much about the muggle world. I'd suggest having five sets of robes which can be alternated in your wardrobe ready to go at the drop of a hat._

 _What I will say next is not advised by many but I feel everyone should know this. I said earlier that children have the magical trace on them since they get a wand and all magic done with their wand can be traced. As I said this can get you into a lot of trouble however Wandless magic can never be traced and so it is best for your young ones to practice their magic in this way. This way they will not be at a slight disadvantage to those who grew up in our world. You should know that wandless magic is successful based on emotions and you believing you can do or achieve whatever you want to. It takes a lot of practice and you never need to actually speak the spell aloud to cast it. In fact to cast it successfully you must say it in your head. Using a wand is the same only for this you are traced and must always say the words aloud. I would practice household cleaning charms, levitation charms, self care charms, shield charms and defence charms of all kinds with your young ones before they start school. This can prevent bullying of all kinds later on in life._

 _In our world we have two spells called Legillimency and Occlumency. People who have use of these care called Legillimens and or Occlumens people. Legillimency is the art of invading someone else' mind to search through their memories with or without their knowledge. It is not a good a thing to use on anyone and it is a crime to use this on people without their knowledge. Occlumency is the ability to protect against such things. With Occlumency the person in question can create a database, library or any such thing in their heads in which to hide their information so no unwanted people may view it. This is so that anyone who uses Legillimency on you will meet your elaborate shield and will not be able to see your thoughts or memories at all. I advise teaching this to your children from the age of five upwards. To teach your children this you must have them meditate and find their inner selves. Once there you are to instruct them to come up with their own unique elaborate wall of protection to shield their mind from unfriendly eyes. The only way to know how it works or indeed if it has worked is to have them practice it one another at random times when it is not expected. This will make the mind stronger. Also you may notice the person in your head and so by bringing up this wall which prevents them from looking any further you essentially kick them out of your mind. Legillimency can be cast either aloud, wandlessly or indeed by looking into someones eyes. So always protect yourself from this._

 _I mentioned earlier that people who produce any of the unforgivable curses either die or go to jail. Those who do go to jail will be joined in jail by evil visceral creatures called dementors. Dementors freeze the environment around them making everyone feel extremely sad and as though they will never feel happy ever again. If someone has broken the law these Dementors can be ordered to perform their kiss which literally consists of them sucking the soul out of someone and is the most frightening experience of all to experience. The only charm to combat them is the patronus charm. The words of this charm are expecto patronum and it is only successful when the caster of the spell thinks of their happiest moment in life allowing it fill them up totally. They will produce a white fog like substance which will either remain like this or be corporeal meaning that it takes the form of an animal. These forces charge at and push the dementors away making them leave the scene. These dementors cannot be seen by muggles but can be however felt by all. I would advise teaching your child this spell from age six upwards as it takes ages to learn and the more they practice it the better they will become at it. This is a useful tool to have under your belt at all times as you really never know when you'll need to use it!_

 _At the back of this book there is a chapter on which I teach you the spells your child should have before going to school (in my personal opinion). I will explain what they do and how to do them. If you have more then one child they can practice these on one another until they are perfected!_

 _In our world everyone communicates one of three ways. Firstly we have owls which we can use to send and receive letters for us. Most Hogwarts students get their own owl when starting off school however they do have the option of getting either a cat or toad to bring to school if they wish. I personally recommend the owls. An owl will send a letter anywhere you need it to and will wait there for a reply if needed. If however the owl knows that a reply won't be needed they will fly away again once they've delivered their letter or package. Owls can carry packages of all shapes and sizes with great ease. The second way of getting in touch with people is not common and involves using a magical mirror compact. The person has their compact open and they need only call out the name of the person they wish to talk to providing that this person has a mirror also. The person will answer the call as it were and be able to see and communicate with you instantly. The last way of getting in touch with people involves using floo powder once again. For this you must kneel by your fireplace throwing down some floo powder and calling out the address you wish to contact while sticking your head in the green flames. Your head will never burn or hurt so don't worry. Your head will appear in that persons fireplace where you can converse with them for periods of a time. We recommend that this is done for a short period only so that the call cannot be tracked if you don't want it to be._

 _In our world we have various potions which can be used for various things. Some potions are for beauty reasons such as making hair shiny and instantly cleaning it. Other potions are for medical purposes such as healing and I will tell you all about the various healing potions in the next chapter. One potion to watch our for is called Veritas Serum. It makes the drinker unable to lie once questioned by anyone and can be very dangerous in revealing information you don't want others to know._

 _The last thing we will discuss here are wards. Wards are like invisible walls of magic used to protect properties and people from certain things. Mainly they are used on properties for example to protect them from fires and indeed floods. They can be used to redirect mail to another location and can even make your house invisible or what we call under Fidelious so no one who should wish to harm you can do so. To cast this charm you need to call out fidelious and set a password which only you and those in the house will know of. You become the house' secret keepers and can never tell anyone about it's location unless the person who has cast it gives you permission to do so. As stated above were Veritas or truth serum to be used to find out your location magically neither you nor the people who know of this address would never be able to tell of it's location._

Petunia finished reading the chapter feeling as though she knew way more then she ever had about Lily's world. While she went to collect the boys Vernon came home for his lunch and she told him to read the chapter which he did with gusto. He too wished to know more about their world so he could be more involved in their lives. There was an exciting time coming up and neither of them could wait for it to begin!


	3. Stories and shopping

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

Harry and Dudley came in and sat down on the floor looking up at Petunia who was smiling slightly. They were both five by now. "Harry you know don't you that you are not my son but Dudley's cousin. When your parents died we took you in raising you as our own son. I have something to tell the both of you now as you are not normal boys but very special ones indeed!" she said as they both looked at her in excitement. "Mummy you have to say that we're special your the mum silly!" said Dudley laughing and making her chuckle with him.

"Dudley you and Harry here are Wizards and you can do magic. Remember us telling you this when you were three years old the both of you. Now your father and I can't do magic but you two can which makes you extremely special. Now you can't tell anyone about it or mummy and daddy will get in trouble for it as we said before. You have your own world called the wizarding world and we will be visiting it soon to look around. Now Harry you know that your mum and dad died but they left me a job to show you a collection of memories of how they loved you before they died. First I must tell you a story of how they went to heaven" she said pausing to think of how best to tell him all he needed to know.

"There once was a bad evil man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He felt very powerful and he was happy because he was very mean and no one could ever stop him being mean. One day when he was older he decided to change his name to Lord Voldermort. As he grew up he became more mean and started killing and hurting lots of people and everyone in the land was afraid of him. One day when he was in the village he heard a story about himself he didn't like. Someone was talking of his future and about what would happen to him and he heard that your parents would kill him and stop him from being so mean to everyone. He didn't want to die yet as he was not finished being mean and so he went to kill James, Lily and there son Harry. James and Lily had a friend called Peter Pettigrew who was supposed to keep the location of where they were living a secret but he was also a friend of Lord Voldermort's. Lord Voldermort scared him and so he told him where his other friends James and Lily lived. Lord Voldermort went to their home. He killed James first and then Lily. When he went to kill young Harry the curse he was using backfired killing him instead. Harry killed the bad evil dark Lord Voldermort and had a scar on his face because of it."

"All over England Harry was celebrated as the boy who lived as he was the only person to ever survive the killing curse and destroy the evil lord in the process. A friend of James and Lily's left Harry at the door of Petunia and Vernon's house. When Harry was two years old his scar disappeared and he grew up to be a healthy and happy boy. This is the story of what happened to your parents Harry!" she said as she hugged the now crying boy close. "Did James and Lily know I loved them?" he asked as the tears fell. "Yes Harry they did know that. This is why Lily asked me to become your mum when she went away!" she said as he smiled slightly. "Thank you for telling me mum!" he said kissing her cheek and snuggling into her embrace some more.

"Ok so now you know you are wizards both of you there are some rules we must follow. Every wizard gets a wand when he is eleven years old and he is never allowed to use it at home or anywhere except his school and the schools train. These are the rules we must follow" she said as Dudley finally spoke. "Does that mean we can't do magic until we go to big school? That's not fair!" he pouted looking adorable. "No it doesn't. Dudley, Harry there is a special type of magic which cannot be traced anywhere called wandless magic where you do all the magic you want to anywhere you want to just without a wand. You must never tell anyone you know wandless magic until you are seventeen years old ok? Now I will be teaching you how to do some spells and so on using wandless magic the best way I can. I will be learning about it too so we can all learn together won't that be fun?" said Petunia genuinely delighted she'd finally have the chance to know about some magic even if she wasn't magical herself.

She opened the book she had in her hand telling each of the boys to make a vow that would not tell anyone of their wandless magic until they were seventeen as the book had recommended she do. She just had them read it off the page but they glowed white to prove they were being honest and would never tell anyone about it. "What will be learning first?" asked Dudley in joy. "Ok first I will teach you about wandless magic to the best of my ability. You need to believe that whatever you are asking for can happen and it will. If you believe you can do something it will happen for you automatically. Don't ever doubt yourselves ok. Now the first spell we will learn today is called the summoning spell. This is used to find something when you can't find it. Now the words to the spell are accio but with wandless magic you need to say the words in your head and not out loud. When you use a wand you have to say the words out loud. Do you understand? Remember when you are saying the spell always say it in your head and not out loud with your mouth. So in a moment call out accio followed by an item you can't find and it should come to you!" she said happily as both boys were ecstatic at trying out their first bit of magic.

After a few goes they were ready to try it for real now. Accio _toy car!_ Said Dudley in his head the car flying to his hands from upstairs. _Accio Mr cuddles!_ Said Harry as his long lost teddy bear came to him making him smile. They spent the rest of the day practicing this charm both boys loving it. The boys were so excited and such quick learners that by the end of twelve weeks they could effortlessly summon lost things, change their clothes, clean their rooms and or any room they tried to clean and redecorate their room something they had wanted to learn on their own. Harry had found the spell in a book and he'd forced himself and Dudley to learn it and so now they had a deep teal coloured room with lovely moving stars on the walls. Petunia was shocked at how much they had learned as time wore on. As the months rolled by they learned all about Legillimency and Occlumency. They often practiced every single day. Should anyone try to enter Dudley's mind without his knowledge or him allowing it they would find themselves inside his video games console with no clue how to go any further. For Harry it was a cupboard filled to the brim with VHS tapes. Soon enough their eleventh birthdays came one after the other and they both got the usual letters and lists of things they'd need.

They left in the morning for Diagon Alley following the instructions in the book. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid but both boys who were now extremely advanced wandless magic wise after over five years of non stop training made him go somewhere and have a great time for hours believing he'd left their tickets with them both and gotten the their things. Dumbledore thankfully was none the wiser that night when Hagrid returned saying that the Dursley's were only too happy to be rid of him for the day and handed over the philosopher stone. They went to the leaky cauldron pub and entered the bar. Petunia approached the bar and Tom came over to her.

"Good morning kind man I was wondering if you might show me the way onto the alley as I need to buy my twin boys their school things. They are muggleborn you see!" she said kindly as he smiled at her. "Of course my dear right this way!" he said as he lead them outside to the back of the pub. He showed them the code for getting in and out of the Alleyway. When the gates opened the boys had to pretend to be shocked having been here many times before via apparition but choosing to go the normal route today. They had all the money they would need with Harry's funds and he was more then happy to get them everything they would need. They went first into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions to be measured.

"Good morning my dears Hogwarts uniforms I see. Well there's a young boy being measured back here as well. Wait here with him while I get his robes please and then I'll see to you!" she said as she left. They entered the back of the shop to see a stroppy blonde boy pushing everything around in a tantrum of sorts. He stopped when they entered. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I am Harry Dursley and this is my cousin Dudley Dursley!" he said seriously. "I've never heard of the name Dursley. What class are you? Pureblood, half blood or what?" he said as they both looked surprised at his blunt question.

"Oh well we're both muggleborns!" said Harry happily. "Oh right then mudbloods I see!" he said with a sneer as though they were infecting him by being in the same space as him. With a subtle flick of his wrist Dudley had tied the boys shoelaces together making him fall on his face when he moved again. "Don't say such a bad word! The right term is muggleborn and you will not say otherwise again!" snapped Dudley while Harry loosened his pants making it fall down around his ankles as he stood up. "Never and I mean never cross a Dursley!" they both said high fiving as the boys father came in. "Draco! What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. "These mudbloods did this to me!" he snapped his father's attention going straight to the boys standing their. "Oh did they?!" he snapped drawing his wand.

No sooner had he done so then his own tie was strangling him while they both stood there innocent looking. It was only as his face started turning blue that they stopped. He coughed loudly and looked up in shock. "Mark my words mudbloods! You'll be next! And Draco stop lying. I know they are mudbloods but they are not even in school and couldn't have done this to you. It was an old colleague of mine who did this to us both because we are not paying attention to what we're supposed to be doing today. Either that or he felt like it. Next time just insult the damn mudbloods and leave!" he snapped waving his wand as his tie came off and Draco was righted again. He smacked Draco across the back of the head making him flinch before dragging him from the room. The lady then returned. "Ok now boys hold out your arms please while we measure you both. Is it just school robes my dears?" she asked politely. "Actually ma'am we need two robes of every colour and design you have for everyday wear and smart wear also. Can you please make all of our robes grow with us as we do? Thank you so very much for taking the time to see us in your busy day" said Harry politely making Petunia and Vernon who were now in the corner so proud. They had both come in with Madame Malkin as the Malfoy's left. Madame Malkin gushed at his manners. "Such manners for a young child. Indeed my dear I can do this and I thank you so much the both of you for your kindness as not many wizards appreciate what I do. I have your measurements now. Please stand both of you on these podiums while I pin your uniforms to fit you exactly. Ok now stand still good boy!" she said as Harry winced many pins hitting him in the arms and legs.

Dudley also winced himself but remained silent on how sore he really was. Fifteen minutes later and they were done. "Come back in two hours and it will all be done for you enjoy your shopping boys!" she said smiling brightly at the boys. "Thank you so much for being so kind ma'am!" said Dudley smiling as they left the shop. Next they went to the book store which was called Flourish and Blotts. As they were there Harry saw a best selling series of books based on him only in these books he had a scar and glasses and was battling a dark lord in one, a dragon in another and saving a princess in one of them. He bought them all as well as his school books. They were all shocked at how fast the school books were done and ready to go. Next they went to the wand shop to get a wand.

"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Harry making the disillusioned Ollivander 'accidentally' fall over as he looked for him. "Wow Mr Dursley sir. I wondered when I'd be seeing you and your cousin. It's been ages since we've had some fresh blood in here and it's amazing. Now then Dudley isn't it? Yes ok please step forward. Which arm is your wand arm?" he asked Dudley who smiled at him.

"Sir my wand arm is my right arm as is Harry's here!" he answered in excitement making old Ollivander chuckle. "Such excitement in one so young is refreshing. Try this ebony twelve inches with a dragon heartstring core. It's pliable and very good for charm works!" he said as Dudley waved the wand red and gold sparks flying from it's tip. As expected Harry took ages to find and it seemed Ollivander was extremely reluctant to sell him the phoenix core and holly wand which he had been saving for Harry Potter. He had no choice but to sell him the wand. No one knew of course that because Petunia and Vernon had adopted him he now bore their surname here as well as his own. However he often just referred to himself as a Dursley as it was easier and meant he could shop without being heckled constantly. They paid for their wands and left going into the apothecary store next door where they got all of their potions supplies and brass scales. They both got their trunks with protection on them from stealing and had them engraved DD and HPD respectively. They both went to the broom shop buying the latest models and storing them away along with all of the stuff they'd need for quidditch next year. It helped to be well organised. They went then to Sugarplums sweet shop buying a years supply of sweets each. They went lastly to the magical Menagerie where Harry chose a snow white owl he named Hedwig. Dudley picked a black owl he called Davis. They collected their clothes and stored them all in their trunks and headed to the bank.

Petunia entered nervously. She approached the cashiers desk the Goblin asking her what she wanted. "May your enemies blood flow in a river before you good Goblin!" she said as he gasped looking up at her. "And may your vaults overflow with gold and riches that are everlasting. I can see there is one more wizarding family who are kind and polite to us which is wonderful. Mrs Dursley I can see you have your son and young Harry Potter Dursley with you. Mrs Dursley what can we do for you today?" he asked her kindly. She gestured to Harry to say what he wanted to. "Kind Goblin here is a set of books written about me which I knew nothing about nor did I agree to having written about me. Tell this author that Harry Potter is suing her for slander as these things are false. Not only have I never done any of these things I don't even look like him clearly. Tell me when it is done and take ten percent of the money she has made for yourself and enjoy it. We will be flooing home now" he said doing just that leaving the goblin in shock.

They would be leaving for Hogwarts in a few days and it was so exciting. They'd promised to write Petunia once a week each and she was content with that. Harry had seen all the memories of his mother and father some of which he wished he'd not seen such as they joy his father got from tormenting and severely bullying a man named Severus Snape or as they called him. He would be dealing with this man once he arrived at school if he could find him that is. He fell into his bed that night quite happy as Hedwig and Davis slept at the ends of their beds. This was amazing.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

As he usually did Sirius came over that morning to be with his favourite nephews. They had never told him they could do wandless magic as they knew he wouldn't have understood why they had learned it. As he came in Harry looked thoughtful. "What is it pup?" he asked as Harry ran at him enveloping him in a huge hug. "Uncle Sirius I forgot to ask you something I've been meaning to. Do you know where I can find Severus Snape as I need to apologise to him over how my dad bullied him. I was so sad when I saw dad's memories of this. I hate bullies and while I'll always love my dad I am very disappointed in him!" he said wiping a tear away as Sirius looked shocked to the core.

"Harry Severus Snape is a bad man. He is a follower of the man who killed your parents. He is the Potions Professor in Hogwarts" Sirius answered him honestly. "Yes ok. That is good to know. Well maybe if dad had treated him better he wouldn't have gone with Voldermort. He was my mums best friend until she met my dad. Besides which he didn't kill my parents Voldermort did. I won't have him bullied or blamed because of who he hung around with! Being bullied is awful. I was bullied in school before and we had to tell the teacher to stop it. I hated it and so I will never ever bully anyone no matter who they are or what I feel about them" Harry said seriously. Sirius knew it was a lost cause trying to get Harry to dislike Snivellus and he couldn't help but feel that Harry might have had a point in what he had said about Severus becoming dark. "Ok Harry just try to have a good time anyway and remember what I said ok that some pranks can be good. You don't want to be so serious that you forget to ever have fun at school. Come on and let's go to the station. Petunia, Vernon you guys hang on to one of the children and let's all floo there now!" he instructed as they all flooed off to the train station together. Due to his parents dying and all he'd had to learn about wandless magic and magic in general it was no surprise that Harry thought a little more maturely then most.

They arrived both Harry and Dudley gasping in awe at the huge shiny red steaming train before them. The train looked amazing and Harry was so excited about the amount of people running around that made the place buzz. Dudley was fascinated with the people who had more exotic looking pets and stuff from the joke shop. Both he and Harry had some magical wallets with money in them which only they could access. After all it did prevent future stealing. They left their bags and things at the baggage section of the train and both said goodbye to the three crying grown ups who were sad to their boys go. As the train whistled and took off they took out their wizards chess set smiling. They had looked forward to playing it on board the train for ages and had kept it for this occasion. It was as they were heavily involved in playing it that there compartment door was opened. There stood a young quaking boy with brunette hair. "Eh hello excuse me but I was wondering if you've seen a toad at all? He's called Trevor and I've lost him!" he said as tears streamed down his face. "What is your name? I am Harry Potter Dursley and this is my cousin Dudley Dursley!" said Harry to the young boy who gaped. "Ugh I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom" he said in awe. "Well Neville we've not seen your toad but do you have your wand on you as we know a spell which can find him for you!" asked Dudley happily.

"Please could you teach my this spell Dudley?" asked Neville who was now jumping about on his feet with excitement. "Sure ok so hold out your wand and say the spell word which is Accio and then say Trevor's name as it is him your looking for. If you want to find anything put your wand out and say accio followed by the name of whatever it is and it will come to you. This is especially handy for lost shoes and socks! I read about it in our spells book earlier on and it sounds like a wonderful and handy spell to use" he said giggling. Neville took out his wand and said aloud accio Trevor shocked when the toad came flying into his arms. "Thank you so much!" he said shocked at the fact that he had done some magic so well. "Would you like to join us Neville?" asked Harry smiling. "I would love to. Are you really the Harry Potter?" he asked excitedly. "Yes I am Harry Potter and the so called boy who lived. My parents were killed by Voldermort and so I now live with my aunt and cousin Dudley here. This is why I have their surname too. I am just Harry though and I don't like all this boy who lived nonsense. Don't look so scared Neville Voldermort is just a name and a nickname at that. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle you know. I mean it's not even that great really. If you are afraid of the name Voldermort you will only be more afraid of him. It's only a name and a silly one at that!" said Harry making him smile slightly.

"You are right Harry and Gran always says that too. I reckon she'd like you, you know!" he said enthusiastically. "Were your parents killed by Voldermort too? I'm sorry Neville I shouldn't have asked that I wasn't thinking! It was just when you mentioned your gran and not them I got carried away" said Harry looking bad for what he had said. "No that's alright. They weren't killed by him but made insane by methods of torture used on them by one of his followers. They are always in hospital now and so I don't much like talking about it. Although they were very brave and wouldn't give up so I admire them so much for that. I only hope I can be as brave myself one day!" he said leaving to use the loo momentarily. "That's really sad about his parents. I hope he can be our friend I really like him Harry. He has no confidence but with friends like us he'll be fine in no time. Maybe we should teach him some wandless magic we'll see. What should we do for our prank? You know uncle Sirius has asked us to do one and then tell him all about it!" said Dudley in excitement. Harry was thoughtful about it. "You know what we should do? I've read in Hogwarts a History that all the staff sit with the headmaster at the top table in the Great Hall where all our meals are eaten. I think as Wizards don't wear much of interest we should remove the cloak of every second person and the hat of every other person sitting there. If nothing else it will look funny!" said Harry smiling brightly.

Dudley agreed just as Neville returned. It was then that their compartment door was once again flung open. "Oh my god I've heard that the actual Harry Potter is in here where is he?" said the ginger boy who was jumping up and down with excitement. Harry waved his hand slightly without anyone seeing and in a moment he felt as though he'd been slapped across the face stopping in shock. "Calm down now! I am Harry Potter Dursley now please explain who you are?" said Harry looking slightly afraid of this boys over excitement. "Oh yeah I forgot sorry mate but you're a celebrity and I've never met a celebrity before. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!" he said in excitement once again. "Well Ron it is nice to meet you but Voldermort killed my parents so I'm not a celebrity. I am Harry Potter Dursley and I would like to remain so. Thanks anyway!" he said as Ron shuddered.

"Ron don't fear someone called Voldermort as it's not his real name just a stupid nickname. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and being afraid of his name will only make you afraid of him as a person which is silly!" said Dudley shocking him. "Thanks eh...?" "Oh right yeah sorry my name is Dudley Dursley and I'm Harry's cousin. It's nice to meet you Ron!" he said happily as Ron joined them. _This is going better then I ever thought it would. I'll be Harry's friend and have access to all his money before long. Mum will be so proud and Ginny can finally have the husband she deserves when she's older. I hope Dumbledore will be proud of me after all we waited at the platform entrance as he told us to. Anyway I better try extra hard_ he thought a heavy smile on his face. He didn't understand how he'd gotten past them at the entrance but he guessed they'd arrived extra early anyway. Dumbledore had told him to befriend Harry in order to gain access to his funds which he was to then supply to him as and when he needed them.

He could take it easily and as Harry had so much money it wouldn't be noticed if some was taken. Oh how wrong he was. As the train rolled on they played more wizards chess with Ron beating them all and then Harry beating Dudley. The door was opened once again this time by a much more confident Draco Malfoy.

"People are saying Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts which one of you is that?" he asked them all. "I am Harry Potter Dursley who are you?" asked Harry calmly. "I am Draco Malfoy and you'd do better being my friend then friends with a blood traitor like Weasley, a squib like Longbottom and a Mudblood like whoever that is!" he sneered at Dudley who waved his arm tripping up Draco. Again no one noticed. "Why would that matter to someone like me? I like anyone who can do magic. I don't care what blood type they are as I am half blood myself so why should it matter to me what they are. I don't use the disgusting term mudblood and so if you want to be my friend you will not use it ever again. If you are to be my friend you must accept everyone for who they are!" he said passionately thinking of how badly Severus had been treated by his own dad. "Well... We shall see just how clean they are after a duel later on. You had your chance to be friends with the best and you blew it **ROYALLY!** " he snapped leaving in a huff.

 _We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station in five minutes. Please put on your cloaks and leave all of your things on the train as they will be delivered to your dorms once you've been sorted into your houses._ They all prepared as they landed and saw Hagrid once again. He lead them over to the boats. "Ok now only four to a boat. Are we all in? Right ok FORWARD! Right so we'll be seeing Hogwarts around this bend here. Ok now keep your heads down as we're going under this rock here. Mind yourselves" he said leading them inside the castle. "They are all here Professor McGonagall!" he said as they noticed the stern looking witch up ahead waiting for them. "Thank you Hagrid. Now everyone line up here. We will be going into the Great Hall behind me for your sorting in a few minutes. Firstly we have a point system here. This is to say that if you do good things you will earn house points for your house and then any rules breaking will loose you house points. At the end of the year the house which has the most points will win the house cup. This is an honour and so each house tries to win it. As well as the house cup we have the quidditch cup which is won the quidditch team of the particular house which has won the most matches!" she paused to see they understood before continuing.

"Now here we have four houses all of which have there own meaning. Firstly we have the house Gryffindor of which I Transfigurations Professor McGonagall am the head. Our house stands for Bravery and Loyalty. Next we have Ravenclaw of which our charms professor, Professor Flitwick is the head of. This house stands for knowledge and wisdom. Then we have Slytherin whose head is our potions Professor, Professor Snape. They represent cunning and Ambition. The last house is Hufflepuff of which our Herbology Professor, Professor Sprout is it's head. This house stands for Loyalty and hard work. Now straighten up yourselves and I'll be back to get you for your sorting momentarily" she said leaving them alone once again.

Ron was very nervous about having to face a troll which Harry didn't understand but was preparing to fight one anyway should the need occur. She came and got them again leading them into the great hall. It was covered with floating candles in the ceiling which was bewitched to resemble the nights sky. They were all told to wait and come up to the hat to be sorted into their houses one after the other. Everyone went on down the list and Dudley was called out shocking Dumbledore to the hilt. Having him as a cousin Dumbledore had thought he'd have no magic. A quick peak at the boys mind showed natural occlumency which annoyed him no end as he noticed that the boy probably had no idea he even had it. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry was called next further shocking Dumbledore with his name and occlumency ability. "Who in the hell told Ron Weasley we had to battle a troll to get sorted as well as this? This is ridiculous! I'm so sorry ma'am I was just annoyed as I had been worried I'd have to battle a troll which I'm not prepared for!" he said as she looked furious. "I can see why this would annoy you. Don't worry the Weasley twins are always pranking everyone and should not have said it to their brother when they couldn't be sure he'd keep it to himself.

Harry groaned as Dumbledore entered his head shoving him out rather roughly. "Oh wow my head hurts. Excuse me sir but whoever you are please don't look inside my head without asking me if you can. I'd like to get sorted but you are stopping me. Please have more sense and manners next time!" he said angrily but politely as Dumbledore was shocked to the core. "You felt that? I am the headmaster my dear boy and I was just checking something out nothing to worry about. I was merely curious as to what was inside one of our greatest heads but I won't try that again!" he said smiling sheepishly at his staff who were fixing him with glares. Eventually Harry joined Dudley at Gryffindor. As the night went on Dumbledore announced that the third floor corridor was out of bounds to anyone who didn't wish to die the most painful death. Harry was shocked to the core at this news. As the room filled with food he winked at Dudley as they started taking off the cloak of Professor Babbling and the hat of Professor Sinistra and so on. It was as they got to Professor Quirrel that things got weird. They removed Severus Snape's cloak giggling slightly into their hands as everyone in the hall laughed and then screamed their heads off.

"What is it? Why is everyone screaming?" he asked Percy Weasley who was sitting beside him white as a sheet. "Harry it's professor Quirrel. He's got he who must not be named in the back of his head and he's passed out!" he said as Dumbledore muttered a spell so the body was elevated moving it along the hallway and towards the door. Harry panicked becoming extremely nervous and wondering what to do now when suddenly his accidental magic kicked freezing time so Dumbledore stood still with Quirrel out before him. He called out and no one moved or heard anything. He touched Quirrel's neck as he'd seen in casualty on TV and shrieked as the mans neck turned to dust him evaporating and the spirit of Voldermort leaving his body. Harry sat back down in his seat looking scared. What would that spirit do now? Suddenly the room unfroze with Dumbledore shrieking at the now dusty remains of Professor Quirrel. He saw the spirit charging at Harry and needing to look as though he was actually doing something he captured it in a bubble throwing it into the large burning fire in the Great Hall the evil spirit burning away to nothing.

It was highly shocking for everyone. He frowned as he realised everyone had seen him throwing the spirit into the fireplace. He used his wand to make a sonorous charm. _"Everyone please do not panic. It would appear Lord Voldermort tried to make another appearance again tonight but he got himself killed for it once again. I am one of the best wizards alive and I would never have let him hurt any one of you. I genuinely I had no idea Professor Quirrel was like that and just thought he was a bit quiet and weird. I am sorry he was not the good man we all thought him to be" he said solemnly._ Dumbledore assured everyone that everything was alright and that it would still be unadvised to go to the third floor corridor. Harry was horrified by what this monster had done. As the feast was ending he approached the head table.

"Excuse me please I am looking for Professor Snape!" he said as the man in question looked up in shock whilst putting his cloak back on confused as to how in the hell it had come off in the first instance. "Yes that's me what do you want Potter?" he snapped. "It's very rude to call someone by their surname sir. I just wanted to deeply apologise to you for how my father treated you when he was at school. I saw his memories of it and he was most happy about all he'd done. He was a bully plain and simple and I don't accept bullies. I just thought you should know I am sorry for his actions. I'll always love him but that doesn't mean I'm in any way proud of him at all. Everyone here knew what he was doing and no one once reprimanded him and he was a jerk. I know you hung around with Voldermort oh don't worry about that idiots nickname cause no one anywhere is taking you seriously with a nickname like that. You may have been seriously misguided in your choices but you did not kill my parents, he did, and I'll have a serious go at anyone who says otherwise. I know from my mothers memories you were an amazing guy and I look forward to being taught by the greatest Potions Master in a century. I'm so lucky. Thanks sir." he said as Snape looked gormlessly at him. "Thank you Harry. Now off to your house with you goodnight!" he said in total shock as Harry left with the others to see his brand new house.

"Now follow me that's it. Here is the main staircase area. This is the main thoroughfare and it is through here that all of your classes will be reached. Please pay attention as the stairs sometimes move around on their own and so can change the direction in which you are going in an instant. Come on! Come on! Keep up you lot!" sneered Percy annoyed when they stopped to look at photos and paintings along the way. "Yes that's all lovely but don't dither all day as I'd like to still be young when we get there" he said angrily however soon as he'd started he'd suddenly became unable to continue talking at all thanks to Dudley who looked both a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. _Oh shut up will you?_ He muttered as Harry laughed at the now flustered prefect who was trying to talk and flailing his arms around wildly. He was left like that for five minutes until he looked calm enough. Dudley released him and he smiled once again. "Welcome to the seventh floor and our entrance to Gryffindor House. Here is the portrait of the fat lady who guards the entrance to Gryffindor. She will ask us for the password and when we give it to her she will open her door to allow us access to our home watch this and please pay close attention to me!" he said happily but impatiently as well.

 _Password?_ **Cabot Draconis** he said as the portrait swung open allowing them access. They entered the common room. It was round and covered with various couches in various locations all over the room. In the corner there were some seats and desks on which you could do your studies. At the other corner were two sets of stairs leading to the girls and boys dorm rooms. By some of the couches was the main fireplace which was very large and had a nice warm blazing fire in it. The walls were adorned with various pictures of old Gryffindor's and animals. There were a few books shelves filled with various books all on Gryffindor of course. It was coloured in deep burgundy and gold shades and was very welcoming indeed. On the coffee table that rested on a rug before the fire there was a bowl which seemed to be never ending filled with various Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. As Percy finished his speech he told everyone where to go to get to their rooms.

Harry and Dudley went up the stairs following their given directions. They learned they'd be sharing their dorms with Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Harry had explained to everyone that he was indeed very normal and didn't want to be labeled at the boy who lived or any of that crap as he simply felt it was annoying and to be honest it was getting old fast. Their dorm was round in shape and each person had their own section. In each section was a four poster small double bed with a bedside locker to one side and a wardrobe to the other. Harry and Dudley however were different indeed. They had brought some muggle stuff with them as well as some magical things. They each had a years supply of batteries and a small boombox so they could chill out and listen to music as and when they chose to. A few magical protection spells saw to it that it never broke. As it used batteries and not electricity it worked well in their world and indeed at home.

Harry unpacked his things and put up his Oasis, Coldplay, Supergrass, Eminem and Corner Shop Posters to the shock of Ron and Neville. Dudley had posters of Santana, REM, The Fugees, Daft Punk and Queen up. They were both so happy to be putting their own personal mark on their own spaces. As Harry fell into bed that night so tired he wandlessly silenced everyone's curtains so if someone did snore it wouldn't wake him up. Saying goodnight to Harry Dudley fell asleep straight away.


	5. Severus' Night

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks, love, Angel x**

Back at his office Severus sat down in contemplation. Nothing had turned out as he'd thought it would. He was highly embarrassed Harry had seen those memories and quite shocked at how adamant the young man had been in his support of him. He may have looked like James all over but in reality he was Lily through and through. He could also tell he'd been raised well. Clearly this was not what Dumbledore had planned for the boy but Severus was excited to see and learn how he'd be in class. Would he do well or wouldn't he? And Dudley being magical was unexpected and he found he couldn't get a reading from him at all.

I mean tonight had been weird. He felt so weird that he didn't realise something was wrong with Quirinous. I mean he was weird and everyone knew that but no one could have predicted he'd have his old master in the back of his head. He was a strong man but even this made him shudder. Although what made him shudder more then this was Dumbledore's totally cool and calm response to the situation. It was as if he'd expected it at some point but was judging by his eyes highly pissed off it had happened so soon. Why had he continued with his speech about the third floor after that when the threat had somehow immediately presented itself and been dealt with. Voldermort was no longer an issue yet he was still making him one. Did he wish people to still fear him? Maybe he knew something about Voldermort others didn't but what could it be?

It was as he thought long and hard about it that he remembered over-hearing a conversation between Lucius Malfoy and the dark lord a few years ago.

 _Lucius I don't think you quite grasp what I am telling you this here is one of my five vessels asides from the Hogwarts Houses memorabilia. It is my diary as you can see from my name at the back and I expect you to take good care of it for me._

 _What if I accidentally damage it my lord? I do not think I will but I am worried none the less._

 _Shut up idiot! The only way to destroy this horcrux or indeed the others is via fiend fire or using basilisk venom both of which I know you don't possess nor do you know how to use. Do not fret for no reason Lucius it makes me want to harm you. You don't think I have you here for your good looks do you? Crucio! You will look after this and never give it to anyone lest it possess them at the wrong moment and then they are not able to do what I wanted them to. I will not fail._

Voldermort had horcruxes and for some reason he couldn't explain he thought Dumbledore knew about it already. Did he know about it and what if he did? Was he going to do something about it? Severus doubted it. He had an idea and it would be risky but he said he'd try it anyway. "Lolly! Yes I was wondering if it is possible for you to get an item no matter how magically protected it is without being seen by anyone house elf or otherwise?" he asked his personal house elf who was now standing before him.

"Master as long as it is not in the bank I can!" she said smiling. "Please assure no one can see you and go to Malfoy Manor in Shropshire. Once inside again insuring no house elves can see you, use your magic to conjure the diary of Tom Riddle to you. Once you have it return here to me with the book. Please wear these hand protectors when you do it. Thank you!" he said as she bowed.

"I will do it master and I shall be seen by none. I will be back when I am done" she said leaving with a pop. She arrived at the manor to see many house elves inside being treated poorly but made sure she could not be seen. She used her elf magic to feel out until she found the object desired. She grabbed a book from the kitchen placing the same charms on it and after much complicated spell work was able to exchange one book for the other unnoticed and leave. She had been worried she'd be caught but was relieved when she was not. It had taken her a full hour to complete the task. She arrived back and handed the book to Severus who took it in his hand quickly before dropping it on the table quickly. He asked her to retrieve his spare wand which she did giving it to him. He created a force- field around the book and slowly but carefully cast the fiend fire spell as only he and a small handful of others could do. The book exploded black gunk spilling out of it which tried to possess him but was not successful.

He thought more about what had been said by Voldermort those years ago and the only house artefact he knew of was Slytherin's Locket and Gryffindor's badge. He'd need to find out what the other two items were and indeed where they were tomorrow. He'd be asking his students to see if anyone knew. If they didn't he'd have to come up with something different. He knew of course that some people would so it was no problem really and he wouldn't need to explain why he wanted to know that either so it was win/win for him. Lucius had got in touch with him to find out which house Draco had gotten into and for a laugh Severus had said Ravenclaw. Lucius looked highly intrigued and then he snapped. His face when Severus reminded him that he was still so easy to wind up was priceless.

Lucius was not impressed but got over it. At least Draco was in the right house. He left again and Severus went to go to the Slytherin common room to see how his new students were settling in.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. Gather round me now. I need to go through the house rules with you before bed. As you may or may not know Slytherin house has the reputation in this school for being the bad house that houses evil wizards but that's not true at all. Professor Quirrel who had the dark lord in the back of his head earlier today was from Ravenclaw House. Gryffindor House housed Peter Pettigrew the man who betrayed Harry Potter's parents to Voldermort. I am not afraid of the name because if I was I would never get anything done. Being afraid of the name will only increase the fear of the thing itself. I have told you this information to show you that every house here has had previous bad members. You are not your house stereotype but what you make of it yourself. Break the mould and do your own thing living by your rules" he said as he paused to make sure they were all listening to him.

"As I said life is what you make of it. Now for the rules. In Slytherin House the entire house as a whole shows a united front. I don't give a damn if you hate everyone inside when you leave the house you all support one another no matter what. Trust me I don't want to hear about it. Now each house has two traits they are known for. We are known for our cunning and ambition. Let me clarify now that while cunning does not equal lying if you see a point where you know you can highlight someone else's weaknesses do so. I personally don't believe in giving point reductions or detentions to those of my house in class but mark my words I do know everything and nothing goes unpunished around here. Never lie to me as you will not like my punishments. Now everyone is to be inside this common room by ten pm each evening no concessions unless they are medical. All students from fifth to seventh year may come in at ten thirty pm at the latest. The latest lights out for everyone is eleven thirty Monday to Thursday and Sunday and Twelve thirty pm on Friday and Saturday nights."

"There is a bell in each room which is to be rung to contact me in the case of an emergency. If you are not sure whether it is an emergency or not go and look for one of the prefects first and they will alert me as to whether it is or not. If they can fix it they will do so on their own. They will be wearing the badge which is silver in colour with the green p on it. Now I don't tolerate tardiness in my class and I expect my own house to be on time for each class so here's a map of where your classes are located. Study it and even bring it with you should need to."

"There is to be no fighting in the hallways. I know I don't need to tell you to never underestimate a staff member because of his height. Do not attempt to take on Professor Flitwick for you will lose and I will not help you if you do. Remember if you fail to prepare you are preparing to fail. I will know what we will be doing in terms of your DADA classes within the week so for now go and study in library during that class time. Now the Ravenclaw's have a habit of hogging the books which they are not allowed to do nor are you. I don't want to hear our librarian Madam Pince giving out to me because we've borrowed out books and forgotten to return them. I wish you well. Good night everyone!" he said leaving the room as the first years sunk in his long winded but informative speech.

He always tried to make it as interesting and different each year as he could. He smiled slightly as he remembered the young Marcus Flint trying to duel his charms teacher and ending up in a match box in the hospital wing in his first year here. He was such a bright student and boy did that episode teach him a lesson. Flitwick did however give him points for bravery and warned people against judging others by their size. He was such a jolly little man that people often forgot how deadly he could be if you ever crossed him in the wrong way.

He entered his rooms asking for a hot chocolate. It was not something he'd ever tell just anyone but he was quite partial to the odd hot chocolate at night. He always liked it with lots of froth and some chocolate shavings on top. As he felt marshmallows ruined it he always got them on the side and enjoyed eating them with the drink. As he finished his hot chocolate he let out a huge yawn which told him it was definitely time for bed. He moved down to the hall towards his bedroom and opened his wardrobe looking through his clothing options for the next day. He picked out his cotton pyjamas and shrugged off his current clothes putting them in the laundry hamper to be cleaned for him by the schools house elves. Laying out his clothes for the next day Severus finished getting changed and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had been so exhausted from his day that he was only too happy to go to sleep. He dreamt of Lily that night for the first time in years and it was not an unpleasant feeling. She said she forgave him and asked him to look out for Harry and Dudley. It was at this point that he realised it wasn't a dream but a message she was sending him from heaven. He was amazed at the new experience. After she had relayed her message to him she faded away leaving him in a peaceful slumber.


	6. You sick old man!

**Here's the next chapter and it kind of came to me like this. I just thought of the worst things Dumbledore could do and this came to mind. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review thanks Angel x**

Harry woke up in the morning and for the moment he was content to just lie there in his bed. He was so comfortable. A wave of his hand and Ron was turned around so that he was laying on his tummy and no longer snoring. He felt so excited about his first set of classes. He got out of bed and headed for a shower before dressing where Dudley joined him. They'd been trained well by Petunia and so getting ready quickly together was something they just did well. He came back out to find Ron trying to open his trunk and failing miserably. He decided to wandlessly disillusion himself and Dudley and watch what he was doing. Ron was grunting with the force with which he was trying to open the trunk. As everyone else was gone he'd obviously assumed he was alone and so could do the deed now. _Hmm why won't this damn thing open? Mum is going to kill me! Oh no what will I tell Professor Dumbledore he'll be so angry with me if I don't get Harry's money for him._ Ron said to himself and when Harry looked at him he could see he was crying. Maybe he didn't want to do this and was being forced to do so. He left with Dudley to find Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall I need to make a complaint against Professor Dumbledore. I have just seen Ronald Weasley trying to open my trunk to steal my money for Professor Dumbledore which he can't do. I don't like that he may be being forced to do something he doesn't want to. Please tell Professor Dumbledore that I'll die before he gets my money and check Ron for spells. I've been in your world for all of five minutes and this is how I'm treated it's ridiculous!" he said seriously as she gasped at him. "Have you any evidence of this?" she asked him.

"I only have my memories ma'am. I mean obviously you can't see them but if you could you'd know I was telling you the truth. It's not your fault ma'am but Professor Dumbledore's" he said as she smiled at him. "Harry please would you allow me to remove your memory so I can view it in my pensive here?" she said as he did so. She entered the memory and saw it all. She even saw the poor child crying. However she did catch some things he didn't because of the distress at catching a friend stealing or attempting to steal from him. _Damn that Potter. Now mum and Professor Dumbledore are going to kill me because I can't get his damn money! What about the money I was promised oh I swear to god if Dumbledore does not give me some of Harry's money like he said he would when he was finished with the rest of it I'll be so angry. Oh he'll kill me!_

Harry had been so distressed at seeing his so called friend trying to rob him that he was incapable of hearing everything he said which is why he had missed what he'd said earlier that Professor McGonagall had caught on to. "Mr Potter I do believe you and thank you for bringing this to my attention. I have decided that as punishment for now I will be putting some monitoring devices on his bed which will record his movements as he makes them and so I can hear and see what he's doing. I'll be making it untraceable so that professor Dumbledore cannot find it or destroy it as I need to be sure he's telling the truth about the whole Professor Dumbledore thing. Don't worry about it and thank you for letting me know. I must ask you if you have any protections on your trunk should anyone try to get things from it without your permission?" she asked him as he observed her.

"Yes I do. Should someone open it when they are not allowed to they will get a bright red severely burned hand which will take four days to heal in order to encourage them to not ever do it again. I got this feature as what with my silly status here I worried that people may actually try and steal from me. I mean who knows why people think the way they do!" he said as an idea struck him. He went back up to his room where Ron was now sitting on his own bed finishing getting dressed. He went into the bathroom and took out a galleon charming it to monitor everything Ron says and does before placing it on his bedside locker. He waited and once Ron was sure he was gone he stole it as Harry had predicted. Both he and Dudley went down to breakfast with Neville who yet again seemed distressed. He'd lost his toad and no matter how he'd summoned it nothing happened. Harry was looking through one of his books on more advanced magic which he'd charmed to resemble something innocent to not catch attention from unwanted eyes.

Harry was confused about Neville. He knew the spell worked and had worked with Neville yesterday when he'd used it so why wasn't it working now? He was looking through his book when he found a spell which could tell you someone's core and he used it on himself wandlessly of course. It showed him to be at 100% core strength and he then decided to use it on Dudley having the same results. He lastly decided to use it on Neville and Ronald. It showed him that Ronald was at eighty four percent and Neville was at forty five percent. He looked for a way to fix them in the book. "Neville, can I use a spell I found on you? It will give you amazing hair and I'd like my friend to have really cool hair!" he asked Neville making him jump. Neville was not entirely focused hence the jumping. "Um I don't know how I feel about it. Well ok then but be careful!" he said as Harry said the spell waving his wand and making his core full once again. He left Ron's core alone as he obviously couldn't be trusted. "Oh well I must have done it wrong because nothing happened oh well! Hey do you know the lumos charm? I challenge you Neville to cast the spell holding it for as long as you can!" he said as Neville gave him a strange look.

"Fine but I'll be better then you for sure!" said Neville sticking out his tongue. He cast the spell it momentarily blinding all those around them and garnering them a lot of interest from the staff table. Soon enough it had dimmed down to what Neville thought was a safe level. He turned it off and smiled at everyone around him. McGonagall stepped down walking over to him. "Mr Longbottom no spells at the breakfast table! Five points from Gryffindor for breaking the rules and ten points to Gryffindor for using the spell so well with your accurate casting. Your mother would be so proud of you as will your grandmother when I tell her!" she said sweeping away making him smile proudly. He turned around in awe to find Draco Malfoy behind him. "Longbottom I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and I wanted to sincerely apologise for my behaviour on the train yesterday. I was so nervous about coming here and starting in a new place but I didn't mean to call you a squib. Also Potter, Dursley I am sorry as well for insulting you as I didn't know about you well enough before I judged and for that I ask your forgiveness. I don't really wish to duel you but Weasley over there really is poor!" he said as they all looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Draco and I do hope we can be friends despite what house we are in as I don't like fighting of any kind!" said Neville. "Indeed we can Neville!" he said feeling much better for having apologised as it was not something his father ever did but something his mother had told him was so very important to do. "I also except your apology Draco but I need some advice which I feel only you can give me. Do you mind coming over here to the corner for a moment?" he asked Draco who frowned but agreed none the less. "As you know I'm a half blood but I wondered if you know how purebloods deal with thievery?" he asked as Draco recoiled in shock.

"Thieving is one of the worst crimes out there and we punish it accordingly. Look I know you would not ask me unless someone stole something from you or attempted to am I right?" he asked as Harry nodded. "I saw someone trying to rob from me unsuccessfully saying that Dumbledore and his mother would not be happy if he didn't get my money. I got the feeling from him although he didn't know I could see him that he was money hungry indeed but also terrified of what might happen to him should he fail. I've already told Professor McGonagall about it however I want to know how to go about punishing Professor Dumbledore who told him to do it?" he asked as Draco looked shocked.

"Well I'll think about it and leave it with me. Between you and me Professor Snape is my godfather and so if you like we can both speak to him after class later. He may know what to do in a situation as delicate as this!" he said clapping Harry on the back and leaving. Harry could now see how severely misguided Draco was explaining his behaviour on the train. He at least might be worth saving and protecting. It takes a lot to apologise and a lot more to admit you were wrong and so Harry was slightly proud of this as he knew it mightn't have been so easy for Draco to do. They ate their breakfast and Dumbledore watched from his podium wondering what they may need to talk about and why? Harry should be friends with whoever he says and shouldn't ever be allowed to choose his own friends.

He'd need to fix this and soon. It was after all for the greater good and no bastard eleven year old boy was going to stop him no matter how delectable he looked. With that thought his mouth started watering as he'd never fucked a famous man before. If Harry didn't wise up and change his ways or friends he'd be dealing with him in the most sexual manor he could in a few years' time. When he was sixteen Dumbledore would certainly be plucking his cherry right before he was legally mature enough to do what he wanted. This would ruin his life before it had begun ensuring that he would always want him sexually and never do anything Dumbledore didn't see fit. Yes he was a gay perverted man but he did love cock and it was not something he liked talking about. He did however love doing it. He often thought of how Severus would feel filling him up but did not act on it because he didn't feel he could suffer the wrath of the sexiest man since Grindlewald to walk the earth.

Shit he shouldn't have thought of that wincing as his now prominent erection smacked against the underside of the dining table. Severus brushed him as he moved past making him growl slightly in lust as images of a detention with Severus raced through his mind. Minerva noticed him panting slightly and strange noises coming from his mouth as he moved his chair out to grab his fork which had fallen to the floor. She could see it plain as day and was mortified. Not only was he erect but in a room full of children. Getting up quickly she ran to the side room to vomit in the sink there. He was clearly a sick old man and would require constant supervision and monitoring. "Toby! Please bring me Dumbledore's everyday robes!" she asked of her house elf. She charmed his pin he kept on there to record his thought unbeknownst to him and record them in a book which she would read later on. She needed to know what he was thinking and why he had been erect it was sick. She handed out the timetables to everyone in Gryffindor and bid them all a good day sweeping out of the hall quickly to prepare for her lessons.


	7. Dudley's day

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it, love Moon x**

Harry went off to class sure to sit beside Ron having realised his previous error with the Galleon. He had made him steal the charmed galleon but had done nothing to ensure he wouldn't spend it anywhere or give it to anyone. Wandlessly he charmed the galleon blue in colour for just his eyes only and ensured that Ron would not only never spend it or give it to anyone but that he wouldn't ever tell anyone about it either. He would be able to see it on him at all times however Ron and everyone else would never notice it ever making it a great asset. They were not sitting too long when Professor Flitwick walked in smiling. "Good afternoon class! I hope you're all well. I've decided to teach todays class with a bit of fun. What I will be doing is calling out a page number and someone's name. When you open that page you must try to cast that spell without knowing what it does. These spells will not seriously harm anyone. Now let's begin. Ok Hermione Granger page forty five please and off you go!" he said as she walked to the centre of the room and cast the spell.

As soon as she was done her outfit changed to that of a ballerina and she was joined by another man who danced with her to swan lake in front of everyone. Flitwick had tears in his eyes when she'd finished as it was beautiful. She changed back and they all clapped. She was amazed. "Wow that was amazing I've never danced that well with someone before. Then again my partner usually isn't up to my level of expertise" she said sitting down once more. "Ok so well done Miss Granger and five points to Gryffindor. Now then Dudley Dursley page sixty two please!" he said as Dudley mirrored her actions casting the spell and disappearing from view alarming Professor Flitwick as he had mispronounced it and no idea where his student had gone or what the mispronounced spell had actually done. No one usually got it wrong but there was a first time for everything.

Dudley looked around in awe. He was in a nice Georgian muggle home. It was tastefully decorated in duck egg blue, gold and cream colours downstairs in the room he was in anyway. He wondered who lived here. Everything was very tastefully decorated and not overly posh even though it was Georgian home. He jumped as the floo roared to life a girl falling through slightly but coming out gracefully none the less. She righted herself and he saw that she had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes much like his own. Who was she? "Amelia darling is that you? Alone for once I see! Well come on dinner is ready now and dad will be home soon!" said the woman who had entered the room. She was gorgeous with big tits, nice hips and a swollen belly. She was clearly pregnant and positively glowing. He jumped further as the fire went off once again and he saw himself stepping through only older. He grabbed the girl and kissed her senseless smiling deeply at her. "Oh darling how are you? And how is the belly bear?" he said rubbing her tummy.

"Duds stop it! I told you what happens when you do that! I need to eat dinner now but later. Oh screw it! Dobson! Tell Amy to have her dinner and that we've gone out for a while and we'll see her later. You Mr Dursley are to join me right now in the bedroom. Oh I swear to god I can't resist you!" she said growling and pulling him away from the room. It was then and only then that he recognised the girl. She was in his year and house. That was Lavender Brown and she looked wonderful. He blushed a lot as he knew what they were doing and then he returned to class five minutes later with Professor Flitwick screaming in fright. "Mr Dursley you said the spell wrong what happened to you and where did you go?" he asked Dudley who blushed his head off.

"I eh went to the future sir and I observed what my life was like. It was very nice. I had a lovely family, daughter and wife" he answered honestly making everyone gasp. "Ok students please read this chapter while I test this out myself" he said leaving. Five minutes later he returned reeling. "Mr Dursley please sign this paper here patenting this wondrous discovery which no one has ever made as such emphasis is put on pronouncing spells properly. You have discovered a spell which should be patented to you so we have to ask for your permission whether we can use it again or not!" said Professor Flitwick as he signed the page smiling. Being Ragnook's son meant that he always had pages and contracts such as these on him for such reasons as this.

He was amazed as he left class. Nothing had ever felt so special to him. He knew his life would be great as well as his beautiful daughter Amelia and gorgeous wife. He went through the day in a daze and fell into bed that night feeling better than he ever had. Tomorrow he would make Harry use the spell too if only for his self-relaxation. It would do him well to know Harry had a wondrous future too. Harry of course would also benefit from knowing his life would be great too. It was a great discovery and he even wondered if he could cast it while focusing on someone else and see if he saw their future which he tried whilst thinking of Ron and smiled as it has worked. He could see the interesting life the young man would have and it served him right. Was that Millicent Bulstrode? Was she his wife this was too funny. He emerged five minutes later giggling and fell into bed exhausted his eyes closing as his head hit the pillow.


	8. Secret Meetings

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it love Angel x**

Walking into the room she checked to see that it was sealed appropriately and proceeded to the desk in front of the Board of Governors. They were all wondering why this emergency meeting had been called and hoped that the staff and students were all safe. They hoped she might have good news but knew realistically she might not have good news for them.

"I have called you all here to report some crimes against Albus Dumbledore. I want you all to hear what I have to say before commenting. Earlier this week a student who was raised in the muggle world came to me to tell me that he caught a child stealing from him whilst saying that Professor Dumbledore would kill him if he didn't succeed in stealing this boy's money. When I asked him if he had any proof of it he said that if only I could see his memories I would realise he was telling me the truth. I informed him I could see them and extracted them to view them not without getting his permission first of course you see. He had told me the boy who attempted to steal from him was crying and seemed to be very upset because Dumbledore and his mother expected him to steal the boys money from him!" here she paused to wait and see they understood all she had said so far.

"He was very concerned for the boy and so worried was he that he failed to see in his memory that the boy actually wanted the money for himself claiming that he'd kick up a serious fuss if he didn't get the money. I want you all to view the memory and please note that the boy they tried to steal from was Harry Potter. He doesn't want the boy to get in too much trouble that much is obvious. However he obviously doesn't want his money to be stolen and if Albus is behind this it will pose problems. Next I have had the sick displeasure of seeing Albus becoming sexually excited in the great hall when it was full of students and so using my own undetectable device to monitor his thoughts I've had them stored in this book and haven't read them yet as I don't wish to do so without you all present!" she said pausing to play the memory back to them.

"Excuse me Minerva but would I be correct in assuming that this young boy is Ronald Billius Weasley the son of Molly and Arthur Weasley? I know that family quite well and I can tell you from working with Arthur my whole life he would not condone this. Even you Lucius cannot deny that he may have nothing but wouldn't stoop this low!" said Augusta as Lucius looked at her.

"Yes indeed Augusta I can safely say he has no money but is far too proud to have made it this far on what he earns to bother with stealing it. He has morals but I cannot say the same for his wife or his youngest two children. I have seen how they all work together and I know they would have no issues with doing this if it meant they have better things in future. Albus would only do this if it was about Harry Potter of this I am certain. Is there anything else we should know before you read those memories aloud to us?" he asked as she exhaled loudly.

"Well Lucius Harry and your son seem to be getting on really well which is great but what I need to say next is not great and is alarming to say the least. At the start of year feast for some reason I cannot explain the hat and cloak of every second teacher on the staff table came off one after the other including mine. I am assuming it was a Weasley twins prank but this is not the problem. While initially we all thought this was funny it soon became apparent when the Turban of Professor Quirrel came off revealing Lord Voldermort underneath it that it was anything but funny. As you know Albus held an artefact known as the Philosophers Stone here in the school and we all helped to protect it from Voldermort. We couldn't have known he was in Quirinous' head. The thing that shocked me the most was how calm and unsurprised Albus was when it was revealed what was going on. He hid it well from the students but the staff did see through him totally. I am seriously worried about what is going on in his head!" she said as Lucius reeled back in shock.

"I can see why this would be an issue for you all. With him acting like he wasn't too surprised about it, it would cause a myriad of problems relating to safety and distrust within the staff and school in general!" said Augusta as they all watched Minerva open the journal she had charmed to keep his thoughts in without his knowledge. She was terrified of what she might find in there as was everyone present. I mean they knew he'd have some weird and random thoughts also so this could be very boring indeed. She flipped open the journal gasping.

 _Mmm I love Lemon Sherbets. I wonder how they get the filling inside it. I'll have to see if we can come up with a spell or potion which can replicate them I mean it would save me a fortune in buying them all the time. Actually this may just provide me with the excuse I've been looking for to spend some quality alone time with our alluring potions master. Hmm I wonder if there is a spell to alter someone's orientation. I mean maybe I can make him become gay for me. Although having said that maybe if I tell him he'll loose his job he'll just do it anyway. Mmm Severus! Oh I'll have to stop thinking of him like this as I can't go round horny all day especially in my school._

 _Hmm since when did Harry become friendly with the likes of Draco Malfoy? I told that Weasley fool to stop Harry becoming friends with him! I mean I can't trust Ron to do anything I tell him to. Well if I don't give him any money what can I expect? I guess I'll have to go dip into Harry's funds again so Molly will get off my back about it._

 _I must stop Harry and Draco being friends! When will Harry learn he's not allowed to choose his own friends! Damn Weasley he's useless I'll have to go and stop this somehow myself. Draco's father has a less then clean reputation which I can tell Harry about hence turning him against the boy. Besides which I'm his legal magical guardian so I can force him into my way of thinking if I want to. He'll be friends with Ronald one way or another and he'll marry the youngest Weasley if I can help it. If someone like him is allowed to make their own choices the world will be a very sinister and dark place._

 _What do they mean I'm not his magical legal guardian!? I'm Albus Fucking Dumbledore! I'll seriously destroy sexually or otherwise anyone who denies me what I want. Look at that stupid man. I'll teach him to say no to his elders. I will have order and respect. Who the hell every thinks they could take me on and succeed? I'm the chief warlock of the Wizengamot so nothing or no one could ever challenge me or affect me in any way. Besides which who will doubt the great leader of the light?_

 _Oh Severus looks delicious today more so then any other day. Has he been using more cologne or something? Oh my word I swear to god I'll be drilling him soon whether or which he's so sexual. If Harry doesn't toe the damn line and stop doing everything I don't predetermine for him I'll be drilling him too. Such a supple young boy! Oh great thinking Albus! Now you'll be hard the whole fucking day!_

 _Hmm I wonder what's wrong with Minerva. She's been distant lately. Maybe I need to use a loyalty charm to test where her loyalty really lies. I mean if they don't lie with me then she's gone dark and must be disposed of in some way. I don't think killing her is a good idea and anyway it would make me very sad. No I think she'll just have to have a mental episode or something that gets her locked away for a long, long time in safety._

 _To think I'll be here for so long. Mmm I do love Sherbet Lemons. I know if I put the potion in these and send them to Harry he'll have no choice but to love Ginerva Molly Weasley unconditionally and she can get instant access to all of his money without complaint or being detected. I can still get his money if only through someone else. He'll be paying for the order of the phoenix whether he likes it or not. Stupid boy! Why did that loyalty charm keyed to me and the Weasleys not work when it should have? If that doesn't work the love potion in my sweets never will! You know I never even thought he might not like these types of sweets well then again I' sure a few innocent questions around his peers can tell me which kind of sweets he prefers. If he doesn't do what I ask I'll ruin him by taking his innocence before he can give it to anyone else. No one ignores Albus Fucking Dumbledore!_

By now everyone was looking rather pale and highly disgusted. "I am very saddened by what we've heard here but as I can see it we have no choice but to remove him from staff at once. He was my friend and a dear one at that but this has pushed me over the edge totally. He cannot continue to work here whilst having these bad thoughts in his head. All who vote for him to be permanently removed from the staff and evidence of what he has done sent to the Aurors Department vote now!" said Minerva wiping the tears falling from her eyes. Everyone voted yes to do as she had proposed.

"I don't mean this to sound wrong in any way but I do have a serious amount of pull in the ministry and I do feel it would benefit the Minister of Magic to hear about this from me. He will of course need to see it to believe it but that can be arranged! It is after all for the safety and welfare of the children that I would be doing this. If anyone objects to this tell me now please!" said Lucius as no one disagreed with him. Leaving in a flurry of green flames to the minister's office they all prepared to storm the school leaving Minerva out of it so as to help keep her reputation intact in case anyone would want to slander her name. Albus would be in for a huge shock when they at last did reach his office. Most of them were in total shock that the pillar of the community such as he was could have such vile thoughts and impulses. Wouldn't their world be in for a huge shock when all was revealed? I mean they'd only just gotten Harry Potter back and no one would wish to see him hurt in any way. He'd have a tough job explaining all of this away so easily to everyone they knew and indeed didn't know. Running up the front steps they entered the building ignoring all the weird looks they were getting from students and staff alike and heading in his offices direction.


	9. Dumbledore's actions

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

Minerva hastily made her way up to her office clutching the master diary in her hands. Copies had been given to the others who would need one for evidence purposes. Thankfully using an old spell she'd made them look as though they were from the time of Professor Dibbet used to record his own thoughts and henceforth the thoughts of any other headmaster. It was a cover your own ass sort of thing but luckily everyone agreed with her. As they made their way through the school they went up to the headmaster's office where they were informed he was at present absent from the school by his gargoyles.

When they questioned where he was they were told he was on an errand in Hogsmeade Village but would be back shortly. That was fine they'd just wait for him to return. And return he did twenty minutes later to be precise. He was just settling into his chair and had just popped a lemon drop into his mouth when they stormed in making him jump and then relax. I mean some people such as Professor Snape knew well how to make an entrance.

"Goodness me you lot could scare the heart out of someone. To what do I owe this pleasant if not highly unexpected visit? Has someone done something wrong? If so try not to be too harsh to them I mean the greater good could do well with reformed characters and all that!" he" said as they stared disbelieving at him. Had he no clue at all?

Waving his wand at the portraits to silence their conversation from them and any input they might have Lucius spoke. "Albus are you aware of everything Professor Dibbet did in his time here and I mean things he made?" he drawled as Albus looked shocked.

"I do not but I assure you that anything Armando made was authentic and good. You'll not find a thing wrong with it of that I am certain. Have you found an item of his? If so what was it?" he asked as Lucius' stance grew fierce.

"Well it was a diary unlike any other I've ever seen. You see this diary was never to be written in. Instead he designed it to capture his every thought. He however didn't realise when making it that it wouldn't just capture his thoughts but because of his position would capture the thoughts of every headmaster after him. He intrusted it to the board asking us to always keep it safe in case someone should try to steal his inventions from him. We've done so and pretty well I might add. Armando could never have counted on what we've seen in it just recently. You're thoughts leave a lot to be desired and you should have known that having thoughts such as this in a school full of children would have consequences. I may not be perfect because let's face it we've all made some rather bad decisions in life whether we wanted to or not but at least I can see and full on face my failings. I know the difference between work and pleasure business and home life. I can separate the two with ease. I may not like Mike at work but I leave those feelings at work and I never bring them home. The same goes for me loving a colleague if I ever did I would never bring those feelings to work with me!" he said as Albus' face paled the more he spoke.

"Yes you have shamed us all. We have appointed you as the headmaster in the hopes that you will care for our children and or grandchildren well and what do we find? Huh? An ill conceited mind focused on debauchery, rape, line theft and money laundering to say the least. We are here to inform you, you disgusting cretin of a man that you are hereby fired and shall never again be anywhere near children if we have anything to say about it! You are to vacate the premises now and don't worry about the children as their new headmaster will tell them all about what happened! Even try and run and I will cut it off. I can't believe you! We were friends and then you do this to me and all of us really! I'm so heartbroken you're a fake!" said Augusta who was now crying as she whipped out her wand focusing it on him. It was obvious she meant business.

"I assure you my thoughts do not determine who I am as an individual. I am a capable man and you can't honestly say that at one point or another you've never had a thought or two that you can't control or indeed shouldn't be having. I do love Severus yes and I am annoyed he'll never return my feelings but what am I to do? I'm old and frail! Are you really going to send this old man out to the streets? You are a mere group of people and I saved everyone from Grindlewald. People everywhere look up to me. I can if I choose ruin you. I'm the chief warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the IWC so I doubt everyone is going to believe you over me. I can if I so choose destroy that diary and then what evidence would you have? I can make it very difficult for all of you and as I'm chief warlock of the Wizengamot I can just deny you all a trial. I don't want to do this but will do it if you do not forget everything you ever read in that diary, leave the book here and then leave my sight. No one needs to know what you saw or indeed what I said so don't worry. Either leave me alone or I will do whatever necessary to ruin or destroy you" he said in a slightly menacing tone.

"Do not fuck with us Albus your positions are of no concern to us. You could destroy the diary yes but you wold not be destroying it as using magic that wasn't available to him we've duplicated and highly warded it. I had hoped it would not need to come to this but you will see sense one way or another!" said Lucius firing off a warning shot which shattered the instrument he'd been using to monitor Harry inadvertently. Albus growled at that.

"I was never alone in this. Ask Molly Catherine Weasley. There is no way I will ever go down for this. You'll never catch me and as headmaster I need to consent to a new headmaster which I don't! I'll be seeing you all later!" he said reaching out his hands as Fawkes came to him and flashed him out of the room. He landed on the grass at number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey waiting for the Dursley family to get home. Those Parents had a lot to answer for. If they'd raised Harry the way he'd intended them to he'd be a good little pawn and not such a royal fuck up. Oh yes he'd have to kill them all.

He'd be using muggle methods so he could never be caught. Slipping into the house the alarm went off which he merely blasted off the wall in rage. The time for retribution was now. The Dursley's however were not actually at work. They were having dinner at a friend's house. Well a neighbour. The necklaces they were wearing which the goblins had given them buzzed to show someone magical had broken into their home.

They excused themselves saying they should be getting home and pressed their necklaces like Harry's goblin account manager had told them to do in the case of emergency. They arrived in his office and he knew what was going on at once. "I see someone has broken into your home illegally. Please wait here whilst we get some goblins that have made themselves look just like you go to your home to assess the situation.

The goblins entered looking and talking just like them making the Dursley's marvel in awe of this magic. They knew they were safest here but hoped it wasn't too bad. The _Dursley's_ entered their home laughing.

"Darling what a great meal that was! It was a lovely idea to eat with your friends tonight. I wonder how the boys are getting on. From their latest letter they are getting on well. You know Harry has made many friends!" said _Petunia_ smiling shocked as she saw Albus Dumbledore around the corner pointing his wand at them a feral grin on his face.

 _It took you too long enough to come home didn't it? Harry has cost me enough to last me this whole lifetime so it's time for Dudley to say goodbye to the things he values most. You should have raised Harry the way I intended you too instead of mollycoddling him. He was meant to be my pawn doing all that I asked as I wanted but no you just HAD to screw that up as well. Well never again. Albus Dumbledore CHIEF WARLOCK of the damn Wizengamot and SUPREME MUGWUMP of the fucking IWC will get what he wants. You'll not fuck up any more. Say hi to James and Lilly for me AVADA KEDAVRA!_ He called out killing them both on the spot and leaving at once not wishing to be caught. An alarm placed there by Sirius Black for protection against dark spells went off firing a spell which hit Albus just as he was about to exit through the door knocking him unconscious.

"Master Ragnok I have some bad news. The Goblins we sent to the Dursley residence for protection were killed this evening. We don't yet know who did it but we do know that due to a protection spell used on the home by Lord Sirius Orion Black a friend of the family the perpetrator is now unconscious just inside the door" said Griphook seriously.

"These Goblins had family. I do not know who they were but I will find out and justice will be served one way or another. Come with me and we'll check it out! Ah Lord Black you're just on time. Someone killed the goblins we sent in disguised as the Dursley's who came here via portkey when they sensed danger and your spell has knocked them unconscious. We will go there now and see who it is!" said Ragnok as Sirius bowed to him.

"Vernon Petunia! I'm so glad you two are ok. You know Harry and Dudley would be devastated if anything happened to you guys!" stay here and we'll be back to get you when things are safe again. Sharpaxe! Please get the Dursley's some brandy and some chocolate for the shock thank you!" he said as the goblin who managed his accounts stepped forwards.

"Yes Lord Black. Right this way please!" he said as a crying Petunia hugged Sirius very tightly as she was carrying away weeping by a stunned Vernon. This experience would no doubt stick with them forever. They all left heading to their home where they all shrieked at the sight of a black and blue Albus Dumbledore out cold on the porch of the home. His wand was picked up and the Priori Incantatum performed which proved he'd done it. Not why though. He was put in magical supressing cuffs whilst being brought to the Ministry by Sirius who admitted him to the holding cells section whilst reporting to Amelia Bones what had happened. She had known he was putting that spell on their home as he'd sought special permission from her before doing it so he wouldn't get in trouble later on.

"Well Sirius that is not his only problem tonight. Once he's gained consciousness you'll all be hearing he's been fired from his job because of this diary containing his thoughts which was made by Armando Dippet for this reason. Armando wished to capture his own thoughts which he did but didn't realise he was also going to be capturing the thoughts of every headmaster after him as well. There are as many copies as we have here so here is a copy for you. I warn you now that the content in here is disturbing to say the least and we've not even read it all yet. You are only receiving a copy which only you and Lord Ragnok can read as you are both in this. I mean to say you are mentioned. He will be put on trial in the morning but for now I officially strip him of his titles and now I'm confiscating his wand. There we go now he can't harm anyone anymore. We'll have a meeting in the afternoon tomorrow after his trial to determine who will take his place on the Wizengamot and at School. As for the School I vote either Minerva McGonagall or Filius Flitwick myself! Here you go Sirius now please give this to the Dursley's as it is a pass to a luxury hotel for a few weeks as their house will be a crime scene and we want to comb through every inch of it until we are certain it is once again a safe place in which to live" she said as they all went home to bed preparing for the next day.

Meanwhile in his cell Albus came round wondering where he was in confusion. All along the corridor all anyone could hear was FUCK!


End file.
